Hurtful!/Transcript
:throws a bowling ball at the Firey Speaker Box :jumps over the bowling ball and its hit the Flower Speaker Box, destroying it :letter slowly falls down from the sky : : :goes to Ice Cube :Leafy: Ice Cube! You're supposed to be in the TLC. How did you escape? :shows Firey standing next to a hole in the TLC :hears a voice and goes into the TLC :Firey: Oh hello Coiny, it's good to see you finally where you belong. :gets slapped by a recommended character named "Invisible Coiny" :plays :Firey Speaker Box: See I told you, the Tiny Loser Chamber need to be fixed! :Leafy: Yeah, that's true. But how are you gonna fix it? :Firey Speaker Box: Well, I need some metal. And you guys are made of metal. So yeah... :to 6 contestants inside the factory :Flower: I don't want to go first! Bubble, you go first. :falls into the furnace :Flower: Who next? Who next? Leafy, who should go next? :Leafy: Hmm... :circle surrounds Ice Cube :Leafy: Aha, Ice Cube, come on down, you could be my alloy! :throws Ice Cube into into furnace :Firey: Why would you do that? She isn't even made of metal. :Flower: Firey, don't question it, just jump in. :pushes a screaming Firey into the furnace :Flower: Who's next, Leafy? :Leafy: How about you? :Flower: What?!? No! :Leafy: You have to go in eventually! :Flower: Well I can't go in now, I- :(The platform pushes Flower, Leafy and Spongy into the furnace) :Firey Speaker Box: Yes! Now I finally have enough. :(The Master Recovery Center recovers all the contestants) :Flower: Yes, I'm no longer metal! I don't weigh like a thousand pounds anymore! :Bubble: Whoa! The Tiny Loser Chamber, it's been fixed! :Firey Speaker Box: One of you will be sent to the TLC in about one minute and one of you will be sent to the TLC in 5 seconds. :Leafy: Sorry Ice Cube, I guess you have to go back. :Ice Cube: What? :Leafy: (whispering) Sorry. :(Ice Cube is thrown into the TLC) :Firey Speaker Box: Now let's do Cake at Stake. :(Cake at Stake theme plays) :(Announcer Recovery Center falls from the sky and pops Bubble) :Firey Speaker Box: No no no, I'm your replacement. :Firey Speaker Box #2: And I'm his clone. :Firey Speaker Box: Say what? :Yellow Hexagon Speaker Box and Red Triangle Speaker Box: We are also clones! :Announcer: You people are all too weird. Please leave. :Red Triangle Speaker Box: Whose elimination? Purple Circle Speaker Box: I am the circular floating cloud. :Cheese Orb: And I'm the Cheese Orb! :Green Small Speaker Box: My spikes are out of control! (launching spikes) :Firey: Hey, um, let's just get to the elimination. :Spongy: Yeah, let's just do that. :(Spikes from Green Small Speaker Box hit Spongy) :Announcer: 816 voters voted. It went down again. :Leafy: Please don't cry! Announcer: Don't worry. I'm okay. But if it goes down for a third time in a row, I swear I will cancel BFDI. :(Cheese Orb and a spike from Green Small Speaker Box hit Announcer) :Announcer: Would you please stop distracting me? :(Bubble arrives in her BRC) :Bubble: So, what's the cake this time? :Announcer: It's cheesecake. :Firey Speaker Box: But we don't have any. :(Announcer slices Cheese Orb into four slices) :Announcer: Now we do. :Leafy: Oh no! Speaker just killed the Cheese Orb! :Firey: Cheese Orb was my friend! :Announcer: Four of the five of you are safe, and will get cake. One of you will be eliminated. Flower and Firey had immunity, so they get cake. :(Flower and Firey get their cakes) :Announcer: With only 97 against her, Bubble is safe. :(Bubble gets her cake) :Announcer: Spongy and Leafy, one of you will be eliminated. :(The two get shocked) :Announcer: The contestant who is safe with only 287 votes is- :Red Triangle Speaker Box: It's Leafy. :Announcer: Oh my gosh, would you just be quiet? :Flower: But is it true? :Announcer: Yes, Spongy... :Spongy: Huh? Announcer: ...with a record of 432 votes, you've been eliminated, again. :(Spongy gets teleported to the TLC) :Leafy: Yeah, final four, Firey! :Announcer: Do you realize that there is only one more elimination before the finals? :Bubble: Whoa! :Announcer: That means that this is the last contest of BFDI. :Flower: And what is the last contest? :Announcer: It's a combination of all the previous contests. :Leafy: Ooh, cool! :Announcer: The first person to complete all the contests in order wins immunity. If you die, you have to start all over again. Go. :(Episode 1A) :(The four contestants start running across the balance beam) :Flower: Out of my way, I need my space! :(Flower pushes Firey and Leafy off and Firey gets put out by the water and Leafy gets up to the surface of the water) :(Firey comes out of the FRC) :(Episode 1B) :Flower: Haha! Huh? Ha, I deserve the one with the motor! :(Flower jumps in the boat) :(Bubble arrives at 1B and jumps into the boxy boat) :Flower: Faster! (Episode 2) :Flower: Well I never did this contest, this is so unfair! :(Leafy arrives at 1B) :Leafy: Firey, I'll wait for you! :(Bubble arrives at 2) :Flower: Bubble, get me to the top of the rock wall! :Bubble: No, Flower, you have to do it yourself. :Flower: What?!? And to think you're nice! :(Firey arrives at 1B) :Leafy: Firey! You deserve the larger boat, because I know you can't touch water. :Firey: Wow, thanks! :(The two go across the water) :(Back to 2) :Flower: Bubble, you have to get me to the top, you have to!! :Bubble: No! :Flower: If you don't help me, I'll, I'll pop you! :Bubble: You wouldn't! :Flower: Oh yeah! (pops Bubble) :(Back to 1B) :(A fish monster drags Leafy down underwater and the fish monster gets eaten by a bigger one) :Leafy: Oh, why, hello! (gets eaten by the big fish monster) :(Leafy comes out of the MRC) :(1B) :Bubble: Oh noio, no boats left! :Leafy: It's okay, we can swim! Bubble: Oh, okay! (Leafy and Bubble swim) :Leafy: Hey! It's my boat! I must have like, left it earlier. :Bubble: Um, so? Leafy: You can use it, Bubble! :Bubble: Really? Thanks! :(Firey arrives at 2) :Flower: Firey, you'll get me to the top! :Firey: No! :Flower: I'll extinguish you! :Firey: No, you won't! :Flower: Oh yeah! (pushes Firey into the water) :(Firey is about to fall into the water) :Leafy: Firey's about to fall into the water! (Firey loses his balance) :Leafy: I'll save you! :(Leafy pushes Firey, but failed because her hands burned and Firey fell into the water)] :(Leafy and Firey come out of their Recovery Centers) :(Back to 2, Bubble arrives) :Flower: Bubble, now it's just the two of us, now get me to the top!!! :Bubble: Oh, I'll do it, just because you'll kill me if I don't! :Flower: Yes! :(Bubble carries Flower) Flower: Three, two, one! :(Flower is thrown up by Bubble) Flower: Whee! (gets knocked away from the boxing glove) :(Back to 1b) Firey: Oh no, all the boats are gone, and you know I can't swim. :Leafy: I'll swim, Firey, and you can stand on my head. :Firey: Really? :Leafy: As long as you won't set me on fire! :Firey: Wow, thanks! :(Leafy swims and Firey stands on her head) :Firey: Wow, this is great! :(Flower is flying through the sky and hits Firey and he is put out) :Leafy: No, don't die! :(Bubble climbs the rock wall) :Bubble: Yoylecake! :(Episode 3) (Bubble takes a test) Bubble: Done! (passes test) :(Bubble fails the test) :Bubble: Oh noio! :(Firey comes out of the FRC) :(Firey runs as fast as he can and lands on Flower and Leafy) :(Back to 3) (Bubble takes another test and she fails again) Bubble: Oh noio! :(Back to 2) (Flower and Firey make it to the top of the wall and Leafy gets hit by the boxing glove) :(Episode 3) :(Bubble, Flower, and Firey take a test and Flower and Firey pass and Bubble fails for the third time) :Firey: Done! Yay! :Flower: Yes! :Bubble: Oh noio! :(Leafy gets to the top of the rock wall) Leafy: Hey, Bubble, what happened? Bubble: I failed the test three times! :Leafy: I think I can help you! :Bubble: Really? :Leafy: Yeah! I know that when you survive 1338 days without eating, and then you would like tennis balls! :Bubble: That's it? :Leafy: Yeah! :(Episode 4) Firey: So, we have to make a cake. :Flower: Well, I remember Coiny made a delicious dirt cake, so I'm getting that, too. :Firey: But Coiny's so dumb. Don't follow his ways! :(Episode 5) Flower: Whatever, I'm moving on. :(Flower trips and falls into the pit) :(Bubble passes the test) Bubble: Yoi! Yoylecake! :(Leafy passes the test) Leafy: Yay! :(Episode 4) :Bubble: Firey, why are you actually making a cake? A clump of dirt would work just as well. :Leafy: Yeah, I think I'll do that too! :Firey: OMG, what has Coiny done to you? (Episode 5) :(Bubble and Leafy cross the bridge) :(Episode 6-13) :(Bubble and Leafy hop across the three islands, assemble their jigsaw puzzles, run to the tree, do the 3-legged race, cry, ski, do a handstand, float across with a balloon, climb up the ladder, and find red balls) :(Bubble continues but Leafy did not because her ball was maroon.) :Leafy: Oh, no. This is a maroon ball! :(Episode 14-21) :(Bubble fills the basket with bread, jumps over the hurdles, stands above the vomit, makes a taco, knocks down all 10 pins, catches frisbees, doesn't blink, rides a unicycle, gets in a spaceship and avoids lasers, and does a long jump) :(Episode 22) :Bubble: So, all I have to do is escape, and I've got immunity into the final 3! :Firey: That's right! :Bubble: Whoa! How did you guys catch up so quickly? :Firey: Psh, well that's pretty easy. :Flower: And now I'm going to win immunity! :Firey: No, you're not Flower! :(Flower and Firey climb up the pole but one of Flower's petals falls off and Leafy dodges it, making her press the Delete Flagpole button) :Leafy: Huh? Wait, what is Delete Pole mean? (The flagpole falls down causing Flower and Firey to fall down) :(Firey lands in the lava, surviving) :Firey: Good think I can survive in lava. :Flower: But not water can do! Haha! :(Flower splashes water on Firey making himself put out and Flower burns in the lava) :Leafy: Well, it's going to be a long time before Firey and Flower get here again. :Bubble: So I guess it's just the two of us! :Leafy: I think you should win the immunity, Bubble! :Bubble: Um, Leafy, no offense, but I'm tired of you being so nice all the time. :Leafy: What? :Bubble: It's not much fun when I know you'll probably let me win anyway. There's no challenge! :Leafy: You mean all this time ''I've been trying to help you and ''you're not even thankful? :Bubble: Well, I didn't mean to say that! :Leafy: I was right about you, you are the meanest person on '''EARTH!' :Bubble: No, I am thankful, it's just- :Leafy: I'd think you'd rather be with Flower, wouldn't you? :Flower: Yeah! She would! :Leafy, See, I knew it. :Bubble: No, I wouldn't! :Flower: Bubble even helped me over the rock wall! :Leafy: '''YOU WHAT?' :Bubble: That's only because she threatened me! :Leafy: I don't wanna hear it, Bubble, '''our friendship is over!''' :Flower: Well ours, Bubble, has just begun! (pushes Leafy into the lava) Now get me out of this volcano! :(Bubble carries Flower) :Flower: Three, two, one- (gets pushed into the lava) Hey! What are you doing? :(Bubble kills her, pushes the Create Pole button and gets out of the volcano) :Announcer: Bubble, you win the final immunity ticket. So Firey, Flower and Leafy are up for the final elimination. Firey? :Firey: Yeah? :Announcer: For dying the most in this episode, you get a penalty. :Firey: What? What is it? :Announcer: You have to hold this sign. :(Firey holds a sign that says "Vote me out!") :Firey: Um, this doesn't seem to bad... :Announcer: Voters, viewers and everyone, vote who you think should be eliminated by commenting on this video. :(Ending scene) Firey: Hey wait, so if there's an Announcer Recovery Center now, we can kill the Announcer as much as we want. He'll still come back to give us Dream Island! :Leafy: Oh yeah! :(The four contestants have fun wrecking the Announcer) :(End of episode) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts